The Secret Queen
by BreeBreeBlack
Summary: Its been 70 years since the cullens left, since then Bella joined the Volturi and is not the ruler, but with Victoria becoming a major threat she needs the help of the Cullens. But can she handle her empire and the Cullens with out failing?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so first chapter down make sure you read the AN because you might miss important stuff. **

* * *

><p>It had been 50 years since Bella had last saw them…him. People she considered her family and close friends. She could still remember with clarity the night they left and what had happen after…A couple days after Jasper had attacked at her birthday party Edward took her out to the woods and then left her. He took her heart, her soul and the people she considered her family. He left her broken hearted and devastated. She walked around like a zombie for a month before they came. The Volturi.<p>

_It was raining like it always was in Forks and Bella was sitting in bed staring up at the ceiling and listening to the rain she had grown used to. After a moment the pain because to intense and she wrapped her arms around herself to try and keep herself together, she wondered if the pain would ever lesson, if she would ever get even a slight escape from it without turning to drugs or alcohol. It was nothing more than a passing thought and even in the second it was there she knew the answer. No, no it wouldn't, it wouldn't get better until he was there with her again. But she knew he would never be, He made it clear that she wasn't anything to him anymore, the thought sent another wave of pain through her and it took everything she had not to cry out. She didn't want Charlie to worry more then he already was, she could hear him hesitating by her door for a moment listening for her before he continued to his room. As soon as she heard his door shut she let out a breath of relief and just when she was going to try to sleep she heard it. Her window being open, she sat up quickly and looked, her heart stopping for a moment wondering if he had come back, or if it was a dream. _

_The next thing she knew 4 people were in her room, she didn't know who they were but she could tell they were vampires from the way they looked and how the moonlight seemed to make them shine. She knew she should be scared but she couldn't bring herself to be. One was big almost the size of Emmett, another was slightly smaller but still menacing. The other two looked like they were twins and young not possibly older then Bella herself.  
><em>

"_Who are you?" Bella whispered._

_"We are members of the Volturi, I am Jane, This is my brother Alec (she pointed to the one that looked like her twin) this is Felix (She pointed to the big one) and Demitri (she pointed to the last), we have come here to give you a choice. You can be turned and join the guard or we I'll kill you and the Cullens," said the girl by the name of Jane._

_Bella froze for a moment but also knew she didn't have to think about it. She didn't care about much anymore but no matter what she didn't want anything to happen to the Cullens. She simply stood up grabbed her IPod, her camera and her copy of Wuthering Heights, and looked at them. _

"_When do we go," Bella said quietly. _

_Without a word Felix grabbed her and threw her on his back gently and jumped out the window._

Since then she joined and became head of the assassins and the Volturi, A couple of years ago Aro, Caius and Marcus decided that they were too old to continue and trusted the kingdom within her, still there of course to help her in any way she needed. The Volturi was her new family.

Bella was jogged out of her thoughts by a knock on her study door, she turned around half way her body still semi facing the window as the door opened and Jane and Alec entered. Jane and Alec where twins, if they had been both girls and both boys they would have been identical. Both having blond almost white hair and burgundy eyes, neither looked older than 13 being the youngest immortals ever and both looked innocent. But that was a false if you actually knew them you would know that they are plan evil, not just a little evil but pure evil incarnate. They had the power of pain and numbness; both were extremely violent and downright scary when you pissed them off. Being twins they did most things in sync they smile, talk, even dance sometimes. When you messed with one you messed with both. Bella hadn't been so unfortunate to piss them off, for that she was thankful. They couldn't hurt her of course seeing as she was a shield since she was turned but they can throw major hissy fits which she didn't want to hear nor deal with.

"Yes?" Bella said slightly impatient, they had been staring at her for a while now just smiling in there creepy fashion.

"Heidi needs to speak with you your majesty, she's teaching an archery class in the towers," they said at the same time.

Bella nodded, "alright I will be there in a moment."

Jane and Alec bowed and backed out; as soon as the door was shut I could hear them running down the stairs and through the hall. Bella smiled it was good to know that they could still act like children even after everything they had witnessed. Bella figured her necklace for a moment wondering what Heidi needed from her. After another second Bella turned and walked out of her study and to the towers, it was bright and sunny outside the complete opposite of how she felt inside. She was still slightly shaken from her daydream that had just happen. But she just pushed it away and continued to the towers, when she got there she could hear Heidi's' voice through the door yelling at some poor soul. I opened the door and smiled at the sight before me, Heidi was yelling at a young man I who looked absolutely terrified.

"Heidi, you wanted to see me, "Bella said after a moment.

Heidi turned and looked at me and smiled, then turned to her class.

"Today is your lucky day. Class is over early now run along before I change my mind." As soon as Heidi was done the class ran out eager to be done. When the last one was out she turned to Bella.

"We have a problem my lady," Heidi started," a spy has informed me that Victoria's army is studying our moves and tactics. We have enough people but we need to moves to fight. We also need a firm hand for the children. They respect you but you're too young for them to really listen to."

Bella sighed," I know", she started ", what do you suggest we do?"

Heidi paused for a moment sending a bad vibe down Bella's back.

"Well," Heidi started, "Maybe we could bring in some old friends. Some old friend that you trust,"

"Like?" Bella said impatiently for the second time that day.

"Umm…the Cullens," Heidi said. Bella stiffened but Heidi didn't stop, "I know how you feel but they are our last hope. They each have talents we need; Jasper is an excellent fighter and battle planner. We need a new doctor and a firm hand for the younger ones. Carlisle and Esme would be perfect for that and…"

"Enough!" Bella Said a little harder then she meant to. Heidi was quiet instantly and just looked at Bella as she moved her gaze to the window and to the children playing out near the fields and maze. Bella didn't like it; the Cullens left her and for the last 20 years since Victoria came back she had been keeping them away from the fighting. She stayed away for the past 20 years, bringing them back now in the middle of the fighting would make all those years pointless. Bella also knew that she had more selfish reasons for not wanting them here. She wasn't sure she wanted to see those, most of all she wasn't sure she wanted to see Edward, No she was sure she didn't want to see Edward, but she knew she couldn't let her convictions about them threaten her empire and people. Bella not taking her eyes off the grounds and children playing and simply said ", Go get them"

Heidi bowed and ran out with a quick "be right back". She called for Jane and Alec on the way, Bella could feel the power from the portal as it opened as they went through. She kept her gaze on the children and others in the fields, Bella felt the trepidation in my stomach at the thought of seeing them again, the people that left her. The man she gave her heart to and who left with it, she knew no matter what she said she wasn't over Edward and she had a feeling she never would be. She glanced at her wrist at the tattoo that resided there. It was an E written in Celt style she traced it with her other finger absently keeping her gaze outside as she thought about what Heidi said. It had been hard the past years; they didn't know how long Victoria would be upset and how long they had. Not to mention the vampire community didn't know about Aros step down except for a few. Bella had to quickly get used to the role of leader and try her hardest not to let the true pain shine through; it became increase hard every month that passed. Bella sighed and focused on a tree, and imagining it was Victoria blew it up and turned it into confetti and smiled at everyone cheered and started throwing it each other. Bella smiled until she felt the power of the portal again, she took a deep breath and turned walking down the stairs to the main foray and froze as she watched one by one the Cullens step out of the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay a couple things. 1, I know Heidis power is to lure but I in order for this to work she needs to have the power to create portals. 2, Bella is a shield but in my story she has other powers as well. If you have complaints or see any problems in this story feel free to PM me. Also, I wont post unless I get reviews. Only because how do I know that people are actually reading this if no one says anything? So yeah, Review, any problems tell me and all that good stuff.<strong>

Love-BreeBreeBlack3


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhh wow everyone** 4 **reviews and** **and invitation? Awesome sauce! Ahah. Ohh what I forgot to add last time, I DO not own any of the characters etc. I only own the plot and this yummy monster im drinking! Ahah. Well onto chapter 2(:**

**Alssoo they will switch from Edwards POV to Bellas!(:**

* * *

><p>It's been 70 years since they…..since he left her. Edward couldn't lie to himself, he knew that the only reason his family left was because he made them, oh how he regretted that decision now. Every day for 70 years he lived with regret and with pain knowing that he never should have left. It was his fault, everything that happens. He did go back of course, after 7 months Edward couldn't take the pain, the emptiness not anymore. But when he went back he was met with even more pain. Bella, his beautiful Bella had killed herself holding letter addressed to her father she ended it. He knew it was his fault, he didn't need Charlie or anyone else in forks thoughts to convince him, of course that's all he had heard.<p>

Everyone thinking the same thing "She hadn't been the same since he left"… "It was only a matter of time really"… "I wonder if he feels guilty he should, if he hadn't of done this Bella would still be here"…. All the same, no one would say it but they all blamed him. Even his family a little, they tried not to but they all agreed if they had stayed Bella would still be alive perhaps even turned. No, no she wouldn't be, she would be old and gray, He wouldn't turn her he couldn't…no wouldn't…. do that to her. Never.

His life had turned into a boring routine that he did every day of every year. He stayed with his family after coming back from Forks only because Alice seemed to stop him every time he tried to go to the Volturi no matter what path or way he tried her couldn't get past her. He had considered just leaving on his own again but when she dragged him back after the 3rd time the look on Esme face and her thoughts stopped him. She had felt like she lost a daughter, and she couldn't lose a son not now, it would be too much for her. So for Esme he stayed, even though living with them was harder than it had been before. Before living with the happy couples he sometimes felt like the odd man out like he didn't belong, and he wanted what they had sometimes. However now since he felt, he tasted what they had, there happiness the love for each other they felt it hurt him even more, it made him miss Bella even more, made him want to try and get to the Volturi even more. Even as he had the passing thought Alice turned her head and looked at him with a glare that said "Don't even think about it!"

Edward smiled sleeplessly and shrugged, he couldn't keep those thoughts from entering his mind every once in a while. Not that he ever really tried to stop them but even if he did he highly doubted that they would leave his mind. Alice relaxed and went back to planning Rose's wedding dress again, her and Emmett…well mostly her….had decided it was time to get married again. Rose was next to her pointing out what she w anted and didn't want, she seemed to be as into planning this wedding as she was the first time they got married, even though this was the 56th time. Emmett was less enthusiastic then she was, he didn't really care about the wedding as much as the honeymoon. Edward cringed slightly at the thoughts going through Emmett's head and threw a pillow at him, trying to get him to stop.

_Sorry man_- Emmett thought to him.

Edward just shrugged and went back to looking around the room, Esme had just joined the girls and they were giggling over something to do with the dress or the nightwear for Roses honeymoon, Edward didn't pry into it not really wanting to know. Jasper was playing Halo with Emmett and thinking about ways to win like always. Carlisle was upstairs reading another of his medical magazines, thinking about submitting an article into it. All in all everyone was relaxed not really paying attention to anything but what their focus was on. Then they felt it. A tingle going over there skin, a wave of power directed from the middle of the living room. At once they were all in the living room and watching the spot tensely.

For a second it went quiet and calm, then what looked like a black hole opened up in the middle of the living room and out stepped a tall dark haired women who was exceptionally beautiful even for a vampire and two others who looked about 14 and were obviously twins. Before anyone could say anything the first one spoke up.

"Hello, sorry for the interruption. I am Heidi and this is Jane and Alec," she waved at the twins as she said their names. They nodded keeping their eyes on the Cullens as if ready for an attack.

"Ah yes, I remember your Aros guards if I'm not mistaken," Carlisle said finally untensing. As soon as he did everyone else did.

"With all do respect to Aro and the Volturi, what are you doing here?" Carlisle said after a pause.

"I am here on orders of the leaders," Heidi said carefully, she wasn't sure if she should reveal about Aros and the others departure yet, "A nomad has been building an army for the last 20 years or so. We believe she is trying to start the next Vampires war. And we have several small altercations but it seems our strategies are well as old as Aro. We need new eyes as well as other things. I have been here to collect you, with or without force. You just need to come and hear the full explanation you may make your choice then. But you will go and listen."

Everyone turned to Carlisle who looked thoughtful for a moment considering their stance. Slowly he nodded, "It couldn't help to hear what they have to say. I believe it would be best to go without force."

Heidi smiled and stepped to the side gesturing into the portal with her arm. One by one the Cullens went into it, all a little worried about what they would fine on the other side. Edward went in after his family and almost ran into Emmett who was frozen, "Wha…" His words were cut off when he saw what they did.

Bella was standing at the top of the stairs looking coolly at them. She looked the same as she did when they left, except her features were sharper, her hair seemed darker and shinier and her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes Edward loved to gaze into for hours on end where a deep honey gold. He couldn't help but be semi relieved that she had a vegetarian diet instead of the ones people around her did.

No one really noticed Heidi or the twins coming out of the portal or it closing, there gazes were all fixed on Bella, it seemed the sadness in all of their eyes lifted the moment they saw her and realized she wasn't dead.

Bella looked from the top of the stairs at them, her old family. Alice was bouncing in excitement, Jasper looked worried as if he was scared she would start yelling and blaming him for what happen as he had done himself for so long, Emmett was happy that his little sister was back but his smiled faded slightly when he realized she might want nothing to do with them….stupid Edward…he thought. Rosalie looked indifferent but beneath that you could see slight pleasure knowing the girl was alive, Esme was smiling glad to know that the girl she had grown to love as a daughter was really alive and here, Carlisle looked intrigued but also glad. At last her glaze went to Edward who stood there still shocked, not sure what to say or feel about this. He was happy that she was alive, but sad that she was what he never wanted her to be. She was like him.

"Welcome," Bella said after a moment making them all jump. And causing her to smile slightly, but it didn't reach her eyes. Everyone was silent for a moment but all wondering the same thing, Carlisle voiced it.

"Bella as glad as we are to see you, what are you doing here? Where are Aro and the others?"

Bella glanced behind the Cullens to Heidi

"You didn't tell them?" Bella asked quietly.

"I thought it best that you did my lady," Heidi said also quietly. Bella nodded in understanding and turned her attention back to the Cullens.

"Why I am here is a long story that I will maybe tell later. As for Aro, he stepped down a while ago and we have had a new leader," Bella Paused for a moment to let the information absorb. But before she could say anything Carlisle cut her off.

"When did this happen? And who is it?" He said curiosity evident in his voice.

Bella paused a moment and looked strait into his eyes and said, "I am. I am now Queen Isabella Marie Volturi"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there is chapter two, I know not much dialog but hey it happens. Remember no review no update. Any questions go ahead and ask ill answer. All that good stuff.. <strong>

**~~with love, BreeBreeBlack.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, okay so chapter 3. Im thinking of maybe getting a beta…so if your interested message me kk?  
>I don't own anything all SM. Herrr ya go(:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…..<strong>

_"Why I am here is a long story that I will maybe tell later. As for Aro, he stepped down a while ago and we have had a new leader," Bella Paused for a moment to let the information absorb. But before she could say anything Carlisle cut her off._

_"When did this happen? And who is it?" He said curiosity evident in his voice._

_Bella paused a moment and looked straight into his eyes and said, "I am. I am now Queen Isabella Marie Volturi"_

Bellas announcement was met by silence, everyone to shocked to speak. It was common knowledge that Aro was getting tired of being in control of everything, that even for a vampire he felt he was too old for it, no one however thought that he would actually give up his throne….especially to someone who hadn't been a vampire for that long. While everyone was pondering this new development Emmett surprised everyone by laughing, after a moment Edward saw what was happening and cracked a small smile for the first time in many years.

Everyone looked at Emmett who just kept laughing not noticing everyone staring until Rose hit him upside the head. He quickly quieted down and for the first time noticing everyone staring at him gave a small smile and shrugged.

"Is there something you want to share with us Emmett?" Bella asked raising her eyebrow at him.

Emmett chuckled, "It's just ironic that after all that time trying to protect you, and you're the ultimate protector of us all."

Bella smiled for a second but then her mask of coldness was back. "Well if you're done laughing, would you like to explain what has happen since we last saw each other?"

As one every Cullen nodded, Bella nodded and turned starting up the stairs. Not sure what to do the Cullens just stared at her and then each other, wondering whether or not to fallow her, they didn't wonder long however when Bella's voice called from the top of the stairs, "You might want to keep up, it's a bitch if you get lost. Which believe me you might?"

They quickly fallowed her up the stairs and down a hall on the left watching around them and out the windows that seemed to be never ending as they fallowed Bella. The hallway was marble, with pictures on the right, that had obviously been there for a long time, to the left was windows showing little kids playing running all through the trees and from there watchers, laughing as though they didn't have a care in the world. Beyond the kids they could see older more like teenagers practicing there archery and fighting, some just sitting around talking. It was calm and peaceful, it was the first time any of them had seen the volturi like this. Not menacing and downright scary, but peaceful and loving, you could see the love, the family around them. It was a wonderful sight, completely different to what the Cullens had been experiencing lately. At the end of the hall there was a single door, Bella opened it to reveal a staircase that spiraled up, they could tell this lead to one of the towers.

The staircase was drafty, there were windows every 10 feet or so but it was still dark and gloomy, even with light streaming in. When they finally reached the top a set of double doors were opened and they entered what looked like a study or perhaps a small library. All around the walls there were book cases, all full, with books from the classics of Jane Austin and Fitzpatrick, to the Harry Potter series to medical journals. The only place that didn't have a case was right behind the desk that had a large window overlooking a vast part of the grounds and the entering point into the compound they looked like they were in. They could just see a large wall that looked too big for even them to jump with torches of fire on the top, to keep things out they assumed. As Bella sat at her desk they settled into the chairs that sat in front of her and waited for her to speak.

* * *

><p>Bella looked at the Cullens, the entire way up there she had thought of ways to handle the situation without letting her feelings get out of hand, or letting them show for that matter. Long gone were the days where she let anyone close enough to see her inner most thoughts, to let them know how she felt. She would never make herself so vulnerable again, she couldn't she had too much to risk now. Before it was just her heart, now she had an entire empire to take care of, she couldn't let her feelings get in the way of that.<p>

"So," Bella started as soon as everyone sat down, "What would you like to know first."

Everyone instantly started asking questions at once, even though Bella was a vampire she was having a hard time catching all of them. Before she could do anything Carlisle whistled and everyone instantly quieted down, Bella couldn't help but be impressed…._i need to learn that for the younger students…._

"One at a time please! I can't keep up with all of you," Bella said as soon as everyone quieted down.

Carlisle opened his mouth to speak but Alice beat him to it, "What happen when we left, why you are here?"

Bella sighed; she had hoped that this wouldn't be the first question. "It's a long story. When you guys left I was destroyed, I was basically catatonic that first week and after that I was like a zombie I. I went through the motions of everyday life but didn't pay much attention to what I was doing, Charlie threatened to send me back to hospitals or to Florida to Renee but I disagreed, we would have huge fights over it. He never did it thought, I think he knew I would be worse off there, he was right. I had nightmares almost every night, he would wake me up hearing me scream and cry, eventually I think he just got used to it, but I could tell the next morning he would be upset and I knew I had a nightmare even if he didn't come." Bella paused there to let them absorb what she was telling them. Esme and Alice both had their hands over there mouth and look like they would be crying if they could. Rose like always was indifferent, Emmett was obviously mad and kept sending glares at Edward looked as bad as I felt and would occasionally flinch almost like he was getting verbally beat, which he probably was, Jasper looked guilty and Bella knew that he blamed himself for this, she made a mental note to talk to him and assure him that she didn't blame him at all. Carlisle looked upset and sorry and also a slight guilty but why Bella wasn't sure.

After a few moments Bella continued, "After a month I was lying in bed listening to the rain when I heard my window open. I looked up and was meant with the sight of Felix, Demetri and the twins Alec and Jane coming into my room. Jane introduced them and told me that I had to make a choice; go with them and become a member of the Volturi and guard or be killed and have you killed as well. I obviously chose to become one of them; as soon as I got here I was met by Aro who saw that I was unusual. He couldn't read any of my memories, nor did Jane or Alecs powers. And that was when I was human, the possibilities I remember him saying I was already powerful as a human imagine me as a vampire. He quickly changed me, when I woke up they had a "meal" waiting for me, but I couldn't. Even as a newborn I couldn't kill a human being, so Felix and Demetri took me to the forest and I started my "vegetarian" diet. I became one of their most powerful assassins; I developed more powers after I was turned. I was sort of a sponge. I can copy other people powers if I so chose, I can change my appearance, I can shift into animals, am a shield, and a few others I will tell you in due time. The Volturi became my family, Aro was essentially my father and the others my uncles and brothers. A few years ago Aro decided that he was tired of being ruler, the brothers agreed. They began to teach me, the others couldn't do it right, the twins were too young, Felix and Demetri to immature, and Heidi refused point plank. They didn't even consider any others knowing that I would do great, or so they told me. So 3 years ago they gave the empire over to me. They are still here of course, for advice and for council, we want to wait for a while before anyone knows that I know am in control we don't want a revolt, we have enough to deal with."

When Bella finished everyone looked as they did before and she waited for them to digest the information and calm down, well for Emmett to calm down.

"What do you need us for?" Rose asked raising her eyebrow.

"I'm sure you remember James and Victoria," Bella said, it was obvious they did from the hisses and growls she heard, "well Victoria decided that she needed to kill me in order to get revenge on Edward. When she came she found me here turned and protected from her, it made her angry she vowed to get me. So she started to build her army, we have had a few run ins and fought we won them losing more people than us. Unfortunately our spies have told us that they are starting to study our moves and what we do…."

Bella was interrupted once again by Rose, "So what? You want US to fight your little battle want us to risk our lives?"

"If you would shut your mouth and listen you would know!" Bella snapped at her which instantly shut her up. And had the rest of the Cullens looking at her like they couldn't believe their eyes.

"As I was saying," Bella continued like nothing happen, "I need new fighting styles and moves; I need a skilled doctor for the injured and others. I also need someone that the younger children will listen to; I'm too young for them to take me seriously. I need a music teacher for the children who don't want to fight. I also need a designer for other things. All in all I need your guy's help, I understand if you say no, but please think it through but know that I would never ask you to fight with us, the help I need you do not need to step anywhere near the battle ground.."

Once again her message was met by silenced, this time however everyone was looking thoughtful. Edward was the first to speak this time, "I'll help. I'll do whatever I can."

Bella nodded and looked at everyone else. One by one they nodded, Emmett after Edward which caused Rose to nod as well. Next was Alice and Jasper, finally Carlisle and Esme, Bella let a small smile grace her faces and didn't hide it this time.

* * *

><p>Edward looked at Bella and stared at her face, comparing it to her human one and took in sight the small things that changed and what didn't, for the first time since he saw her. Her smell was just as mouthwatering but in a different way this time. He missed her brown eyes but her golden ones that he hated on himself he loved on her, her already exquisite face was even more and seemed to glow even in the dimmest places, he had noticed while walking up the tower to here. Edward regretted his decision to leave now more than he ever did, but he made a promise to himself then and there. He would get Bella back, no matter what he had to do.<p>

As soon as the thought crossed his mind the door behind him opened again and he heard a deep voice.

"Bella baby, I'm sorry for interrupting but there is a slight problem downstairs."

They all looked behind and saw a vampire, he looked to be in his early 20s when he was changed and was built but not overly muscly. Bella smiled a true smile for the first since they had seen her and nodded at the man.

"Okay love, I'm coming, I just need to show the Cullens around real quick," Bella said still smiling at the man; Edward felt a strong wave of jealousy hit him but also sadness that his Bella had obviously moved on.

"Oh, and these are the Cullens, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Edward," Bella pointed to them as she called their names. "Guys this is Demetri."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so chapter 3 done(:<strong>

**I try to update everyday but sometimes I don't but I do try! If you have any questions or concerns P.M me, also if your interested in betaing, although im not sure I am yet….but most likely. **

**And if you want updates review. **

**Love~~BreeBreeBlack3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, i don't own anything sadly :'( it's all S.M. **

* * *

><p>Demitri nodded and his head in introduction and left the room leaving the door open behind him. Bella noticed the looks on her families' faces but she ignored them and didn't offer up any explanations, they didn't need to know about her relationships with anyone.<p>

"Let's go, we have a lot to see and apparently not a lot of time to see it in," Bella said brushing past the Cullens and out the door, knowing they would fallow.

She quickly walked down the tower and into a hidden door on the left of it. The new hallway looked the same as the others; all made of shiny white marble and decorated with pictures other objects. Bella took a right at the end of the hallway and came upon another hallway with 3 doors on the left side, and 4 on the right side and had a dead end.

"The second door on the right is Carlisle and Esme room, next to it is a library and then Alice and Jaspers room. On the left there is Emmett and Rose, a music and art room, and then Edwards room. They are all full suites, I am afraid that they are not decorated in anyway really light tones and colors mostly. Feel free to decorate them however you see fit, just tell me or one of the others and they will get you what you need. This is your own personal corridor, above you are my rooms and below you are the kitchens. The room you were first in was an entrance to the 3rd floor, we went up the stairs the other way is stairs that lead down, but right here is another hallway that leads you strait to the ground floor. Now come this way and I'll show you the grounds."

Bella didn't wait for them she just turned and walked to the 1st door on the right side and down the flight of stairs feeling the others fallow her down. She wasn't giving them much chance to ask more questions or talk to her but she wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to them, she didn't know if her emotions could hold out. She needed to see Demitri as soon as all of this was figured out they were going to go hunting and spend time together, they haven't in a while.

Speaking of Demitri he was in the middle of the entrance to the outside arguing with one of the teenagers, looking closer Bella recognized the girl as Patsy, a young half that had just turned 18, rolling her eyes she walked up to them, they were so wrapped up in their fight they didn't realize she was there.

Bella cleared her throat and they stopped and looked at her, "What is going on here?"

"I want to leave; I want to explore the outside world. I can't promise I will come back but I don't want to stay here for the rest of my life," Patsy said all in one breath and closed her eyes as if prepared for Bella to yell at her.

"Ok…" Bella said slowly, then turning to Demitri, "What seems to be the problem? She's 18 the decision is hers, you know that."

"Yes, but Anthony has given me strict orders to not let her leave until he's back," Demitri said with conviction.

Bella glared at Demitri, "Excuse me? Anthony has given you strict orders? Who is the Queen not Anthony! It is patsy's decision on whether to leave or not! You know how I feel about parents and orders Demitri especially when they are 18 and can make their own decisions."

Demitri looked slightly ashamed and looked down, "I just don't want Anthony to freak out if he comes back and she's not here. You know how he feels about his family."

Bella sighed, she knew what Anthony felt and what he wanted for his family and the last thing she wanted was for him to hurt more then he already did. But at the same time the rules were the rules, at the age of 18 they have a choice to leave or stay and Bella had to respect that.

"The rules are the rules. She is free to leave whenever she wants, if she wants to come back then she will. But it is _her _decision," Bella said finally, putting and emphasis on her.

Demitri looked between Bella and Patsy for moment then sighed and moved out of the way. Patsy smiled and looked at Bella.

"Thank you! I really appreciate this," with that she ran out the door to the front gate as she got there they opened for her and then instantly shut. Bella sighed knowing she would have some explaining to do when Anthony came back, but she didn't really care. She turned back to the Cullens and motioned to the door.

Bella was slightly worried as she watched the young girl run out of the compound. It was the rules that she be allowed to leave but she feared Patsy wanted to leave for the wrong reasons, a couple months ago the young girls boyfriend left and never came back, and there wasn't one doubt in Belles mind that Patsy went to go find him.

Bella shook her head; she hoped that this didn't backfire badly. She already had to deal with Anthony….

* * *

><p>Watching how Bella interacted with everyone and thing Edward decided that Aro and them couldn't have picked a better person to take over. She always had others interest in her heart before hers, and she was fair, all the makings of a good ruler.<p>

Edward glanced at Jasper when he felt a wave of worry hit him coming from Jasper. Jasper looked back and shook his head nodding at Bella.

_It was Bella; she's really worried about something. _

Edward pursed his lips wondering what Bella was so worried about. Maybe her little fight with Dmitri he though, he didn't know there relationship but Demitris thoughts were full of love for Bella, Jasper also felt it coming from both of them. A stab of pain hit Edward when he thought of this, which didn't matter since he left her not the other way around. What happens was his fault and he knew it, but it still didn't change the fact that he could tear Demitri apart. Edward shook his thoughts of killing Demitri from his mind and paid attention to what Bella was saying.

"The wall as you can see is impenetrable well mostly, it would take a lot of force to break through it. In front of that is another wall and so on and so forth, there is 5 of them, onto as you can see are flames, they never stop. If someone is lucky enough to jump that high they instantly get ashed, we learned that the hard way. If you want to leave then we won't stop you, as you heard it's your decision to stay or go a lot of mothers and teenagers leave to go shopping and stuff which is perfectly fine as long as you get permission. I need to know who is out of the compound at ALL times, I can't stress how important that is," Bella said walking along the wall and to the right, leading us to what looked like a lake.

"This is the mini ocean, I don't know why I put it here I think I was begged by one of the youngers anyway, there are sharks, fish, eel, turtles, sting rays, all of that good ocean stuff. If you want you can hunt in there, personally seafood isn't really in my taste but your choice," She pointed beyond the sea and into what looked like a forest that went around the entire compound. "It's all natural forest, feel free to hunt, if you want you can leave and hunt outside as well; it's all your choice again. In the middle of the Compound there is a yard where the children usually play, you may see them out here as well, I ask you to be extremely carious, they are half human all of them and I don't think you can bite them but I don't know so don't try. Or you will have very pissed of mothers and that will be your fault, On the top of the compound and towers are where the archery practices, the south side of the compound is mostly a school if you want to go have fun although I doubt you will learn anything you don't already know. That covers about all of it, any questions?"

Carlisle of course asked a question we were all wonder4ing, "Did you say half human children? Can you explain that, please?"

Bella smiled and let out a small laugh, it sounded like bells I had missed it, "Sorry I meant to the first thing, we have half human half vampire children here. As I said many leave the compound well for the last couple years many of our men have fallen in love or in lust with human women. And can't keep it in their pants," Emmett let out a loud laugh and Bellas Bluntness, "well we found that vampire men and get human women pregnant, and since then it's been happening a lot. It's extremely dangerous not only to get them pregnant, but also to have them give birth. Like a normal pregnancy they get sick and can feel the baby kick and so on and so forth, unlike a normal pregnancy however the stomach and sack the baby is held in becomes as hard as a rock, or well our sick. To get the baby out we need our teeth to open up and take it out, after we need to quickly get as much venom in the women as possible. Some don't survive but not many; we have only had 6 deaths in about 50 people. So not many try but some women want to give birth before they turn so they give it a chance. If you want to know more which am sure you do ask Felix, he does all the delivery's and stuff. Now any other questions?"

Alice raised her hand next and Bella smiled, "Yes Alice?"

"Are you dating Demitri?" She asked bluntly, Edward flinched a little not really knowing if he wanted to know or not.

Bella narrowed her eyes, "That is my business not yours. I ask you avoid questions about my personal life for now on, you have no right to know." She said coldly.

"if you have any more questions I'll be in my study, feel free to look around. If you get lost then open random doors till you find a staircase and go through it. It will either take you to the very top or very bottom and you can restart," Bella said briskly obviously wanting to get away from us, as soon as she was finished she ran back inside.

Everyone turned to Alice who just looked back, "What?"

"That was really inappropriate, you had no right to ask about her love life like that Alice," Esme reprimanded. Everyone else nodded in agreement except Alice who crossed her arms and pouted a little.

"I wanted to know! She WAS my sister until this idiot messed it up!," she said pointed at Edward who looked down ashamed at what he and did, " And don't the rest of you act like you didn't want ot know because I know you did! I personally don't think so; I think she's just messing with us to get payback. He is so not her type!"

Edward rolled his eyes, "Alice you don't really know what her type is now do you."

"Yes I do! It's about 6'3 with bronze hair and gold eyes and moody as hell."

Edward and Alice glared at each other neither willing to back down and both thinking they were right. It became a tense silence broken by Emmett, "What do you think shark taste like?"

Everyone looked at him then broke into laughter; Emmett looked confused, "What did I say?"

Edward shook his head and slapped him on the shoulder, "I don't know, let's go see shall we? We all need a good hunt anyway."

With that Edward, Jasper and Emmett all ran and jumped into the ocean while the others watched.

"I agree that we need to hunt but I'm going to stick to land," Rose said wrinkling her nose in disgust. Alice, Esme and Carlisle nodded in agreement and ran to the forest.

* * *

><p>Bella watched them from her study and sighed. She missed them terribly she would admit and a part of her wanted to join them but the other part wanted to hide from them and stay far away. That was the part she listened to right now, she wasn't willing to get hurt again. Bella was so preaqupide with her thoughts she didn't notice the figure slipping into her study until they wrapped their arms around her making her jump. She looked behind her and smiled, "Hello Demitri just the person I wanted to see. Fancy a hunt and sometime later?"<p>

He smiled and nodded, "It's been to long since we have had any time to be alone. Why not go now?"

Bella smiled, "Sure, but make sure that husband of yours is busy, I don't want to get in trouble for taking you way from him…..again."

Demitri chucked, "Let me go check and then we will go. I'll be right back."

"I'll be right here," Bella said as he ran out the room, then she looked out the window trying to get another glance but the Cullens were gone. She sighed and sat on at her desk and pulled out a book waiting for Demitri to come back.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, its finally done(: <strong>

**Remember no review no update, I hope you all enjoy!**

**~~Love, BreeBlack**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I know its been a while but I went to the O.C (Orange county) and Just got back on yesterday. Didn't have much time to write or anything, Thank you for your reviews the people that did, I don't own anything except the plot. Here you are Ch. 5(:**

* * *

><p>Bella was laying down on the blanket in the middle of the forest with her head in Demitri's lap, looking up at the trees and the light just barley streaming through. It was relaxing being here with him; he could just sit with her for hours and not say a word, give her comfort but at the same time not push her to talk.<p>

Coming to the Volturi he was her first friend, the others she got along with but it was Demitri's quietness and unwillingness to push her to talk that made them close …It didn't hurt that he was the only one to NOT hit on her of course, that was a plus…...After not long he knew everything about her and vice versa, she was the first he told when he found his love in Felix and he was the first she told when she couldn't keep the pain about Edward inside anymore.

He sat with her and just let her rant and vent, she spilled her entire heart out to him and he just listened. She ended up in his arms in the end sobbing as her eyes out, Well as much as she could being a vampire. It was nice not having anyone ask questions or stop her in the middle of talking to gasp or say something stupid like everyone else did. Ever since then they would sneak off with each other and just sit in quiet or whisper to each other, giving each other company and quiet that they couldn't get with anyone else.

He was also an amazing advice giver and well shopping friend, even though Bella still hated shopping with every fiber of her being.

Demitri broke the silence, "What are you going to do, Rosalina" (Little rose in Italian….i think)

Bella sighed and looked up at Demitri, "Keep away from them..him..they are only here to help I will assure that. I won't risk anything in my life when I don't know if they will stay or leave, they don't have a great track record"

Demitri nodded and it became quiet for a moment before he spoke up again but quieter, "Do you still love him?"

Bella thought for a moment, did she still love him? She was still incredibly hurt and angry about him leaving but she couldn't hide the feeling she felt go through her when she saw him earlier that day. She didn't really know anymore she wasn't sure she cared, or if she didn't want to care.

"I don't know," was all Bella said it was the half-truth.

Demitri looked at her for a moment with his eyebrow raised but then dropped the subject, if Bella wanted to go into more detail she would, he wouldn't push her.

"So how are you and Felix?" Bella asked changing the subject.

"Good, we were thinking of announcing it formally at meeting tomorrow. If that's alright with you of course," He said glancing at her slightly nervous.

"Of course it's okay with me! I've been waiting for you to announce it forever! I'll make sure that I fit it in tomorrow," Bella said excitedly. She had been waiting for them to announce it forever, it was about time they let everyone know of their love….Not that anyone didn't already know, but it was nice to formally announce it.

I settled back down laying my head back into his lap and stared up at the trees and the lightly just barely coming through. After a moment the quiet was shattered by two people stumbling into the clearing, obviously trying to find a place to be alone. Bella laughed quietly to herself before she realized it was Emmett and Rose who were both looking at her intently with wide eyes. She wondered what was up until I realized I was still lying in Demitri's lap, oh how it must look to them.

"Oh, uh sorry didn't mean to interrupt," Emmett said looking anywhere but them, as opposed to Rose who was opening glaring at Bella.

"You didn't interrupt anything," Bella said smiling, "We were just talking, and actually we were about to head up so you guys can…have some privacy."

Emmett nodded and Rose didn't say anything just continued to glare, Bella fought the urge to roll her eyes at her. Did Rose really think it was smart to glare at the ruler of vampires?

She must really hate her Bella thought.

Demitri quickly packed everything up and waited for Bella by the edge of the clearing.

"Oh and don't forget there's a meeting tomorrow if you don't know where then I can have someone meet you and take you there," Bella said then went with Demitri and left Emmett and Rose.

* * *

><p>Edward was sitting in the Library with the rest of his family, Emmett and Rose had just come back from there "alone time" and told us how they had found Bella and that Demetri guy. When they finished everyone looked at me I just looked at the ground with my head in my hands.<p>

"I don't think they are dating," Alice said immediately. "He's not her type, and I don't see anything like that in the future. Although it is hazy," She growled rubbing her temples, "Being around all these half-breeds are really messing with my sight and giving me a headache."

"I don't really get that kind of love around them either," Jasper said adding in, "It's more of a family love then anything, Edward what do you get from his mind?"

Everyone looked at Edward who shrugged, "Just love and good thoughts about her, nothing inappropriate but he could be hiding them, he knows who I am and our past I read that much"

"Well I still don't think anything is going on," Alice said confidently, " There is just something off about him, I can't put my finger to it but I'm sure he doesn't have those kinds of feelings toward her. And she doesn't to him"

"I don't know, they were looking pretty comfy in the clearing," Rose said glancing at Emmett who nodded in agreement.

"It felt like we were interrupting something that's for sure," Emmett said.

Edward grimaced feeling another wave of jealousy and pain hit him. He knew he made the worst mistake of his life when he left Bella and he wanted to correct it, but with his new information he feared he was too late. He hoped with all his heart that there was a misunderstanding and that Bella and Demetri were just friends.

Edward didn't say anything to the rest, he just got up and walked out and over to the music room. He sat at the piano and looked at the keys running his fingers over them, making sure it was in tune before he started. Without a though he started Esmes favorite flawless as always and as it ended it transformed into a tune no one had heard for a while, a lullaby.

The others listened in the other room and looked at each other smiling slightly, Edward hadn't played in a long time and it would figure that this would be the song he played. Without a word they separated and went their separate ways Rose and Emmett to their bedroom, Alice and Esme to the art and music room to listen to Edward, Jasper stayed in the library and found a book on the Civil war and started to read, Carlisle stayed as well picking up a new medical journal.

* * *

><p>Above them all Bella paused her reading and listened, she froze as she heard her lullaby coming up from her floor. She quietly slid to the floor and leaned her head against her bed as she listened to the music, she swallowed hard and blinked her eyes against the tears that would never come. It brought back so many memories good and bad, but mostly it brought happiness.<p>

She stayed there until the song ended and he transformed it to Clair De Lune before getting up and picking up the book she had dropped, sitting against the bed listening to Edward play she read and allowed a herself little piece of happiness.

The next morning Bella was utterly bored as she sat in her chair waiting for everyone to get there so she could start the meeting. Almost everyone was here except the Cullens, she had sent Felix to go find them a minute ago figuring they had got themselves lost. She smiled as they came through the door with Felix behind them.

"They got lost," Felix said smiling.

Bella laughed a little, "I thoughts so. So now that everyone is here we can begin. Everyone this is the Cullen family. Carlisle and his mate Esme, Emmett and his mate Rosalie, Alice and her mate Jasper, and Edward. They are to help us, Jasper here knows battle and I'm hoping he could shed some new light on our strategies, and Carlisle is an amazing doctor. Esme will help with the children because lord knows we can't get enough help, Alice is an amazing designer and she can help with the fighting cloths and whatever else, Rosalie will be helping in the garage and I don't want to hear anything because she is amazing at what she does. And Edward can help teach the one that don't want to fight music. Any questions?"

"How do we know we can trust them," Jane said from beside me her distrust obvious.

"Because I said so," Bella said simply.

Jane opened her mouth to say something but with a look from Bella she shut it and nodded. Bella looked at Demetri and Felix and gave them a slight nod.

"Ahem, can I have your attention please," Demetri said standing up pulling Felix with him.

Everyone quieted down and looked at him and Felix expectedly, Bella wasn't joking when she said everyone knew about them. They weren't exactly quiet in the bedroom area and there room which is why she moved them across the compound from her.

"Felix and I decided it's time to come clean about our feelings and relationship status," he was interrupted by Heidi.

"Are you guys finally going to admit your gay? Because if it was a secret you should have been quieter last night," She said bluntly.

Bella couldn't help the small giggle that escaped from the looked on Felix and Demetris face, if they had been human she was sure they would have been blushing. But full out laughed at the Cullens expression, they look flabbergasted.

"Wait, he's gay?" Emmett asked confused.

"Obviously they just said it," said Rose rolling her eyes.

"But he called Bella baby and the position yesterday was not a friend position," Emmett continued confused.

"What position! I thought you were hanging out, I heard nothing about positions!" Felix nearly growled.

Bella just rolled her eyes, "He always calls me baby or babe so does Felix. As for the "Position" I was laying with my head in his lap which I always do. And he's your mate so nothing was going to happen Felix."

Felix nodded and sat back down into his chair pulling Demetri with him.

"So any other questions before I bring this meeting to an end?" Bella said looking around.

"Yes, where the hell is my daughter!" Came a voice from the doorway.

Bella jumped up and looked at Anthony, she hadn't notice him come in with all the talking.

"Anthony, I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow," Bella said looking at the obviously angry man in front of her.

"I came back early when I sensed Patsy wasn't here anymore, so I repeat where is she," He said glaring at Bella.

Bella glared right back and said calmly, "I don't know. She requested a leave and I granted it,"

"What do you mean you granted it! She's just a child!" He yelled.

"She's 18 Anthony! You know as well as I do that I couldn't keep her here if she wanted to leave. It's against the rules that I myself made," Bella shot back. "And she said that she was going to come back soon. So it's not like she is gone forever."

"You don't know she will come back. You think she will what if she gets captured or worse I will hold you responsible and you will regret ever letting her leave!" Anthony yelled at her.

At once the guard along with the Cullens was up and glaring at Anthony, Bella raised her hand to calm them down.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that threat. And I'm sorry but it is the rules that once 18 you have a choice to do what you want. And I'm sorry that you weren't here to try and stop her or say goodbye but there wasn't anything I could do. I know you're scared to lose her but you need faith that she will come back," Bella said calmly looking at Anthony.

He tried to hold his glare but in the end it softened.

"What if she doesn't my lady," He said adding in the formal title as a way of asking forgiveness.

Bella smiled slightly, "She will. She needs to explore and come into her own, but you're her father and like you only have her she only as you with or without Jeremy. Just trust her."

Anthony nodded looking defeated and turned and left the room. Bella sighed and ran her hand through her hair, she was glad that ended on a good note it could have gone much much worse.

"So, anyone else have any questions?" She said looking around again.

Alice raised her hand and Bella smiled nodding at her.

"Will you go shopping with me and Rose?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys chapter 5! Again sooo sorry it took so long. I will be faster. <strong>

**And the more reviews I get the faster the chapter gets put up don't forget. Also im rewriting and revising my other story " The Swan Princess" so I will be posting that back up soon if anyone wants to read that. **

**Until next time ~~BreeBreeBlack**


End file.
